


ColdFlash小ネタ①：First Move

by lee_kouren



Series: ColdFlash Ficlet [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, PWP, coldflash - Freeform, コールドフラッシュ, レニバリ
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_kouren/pseuds/lee_kouren
Summary: ColdFlash ficlet. Just writing something popped up in my head...that's all. Nothing more nothing less.コールドフラッシュの小ネタです。





	ColdFlash小ネタ①：First Move

**Author's Note:**

> This ColdFlash Ficlet is translated into Chinese. You can read HERE  
> Many thanks to UsagiKobo

　そんなつもりじゃなかったと言っても後の祭り。

　気付いた時には押し倒されてて、唇を奪われていた。その手管の速さは、世界最速の名を持つ自分でさえも思わず感心しないわけにはいかない。  
　ぼんやりとそんなことを考えていた時に、唇は解放された。

「何を考えてる？」

　笑みを浮かべて問う男を眺めて、あぁ綺麗だなと思う。  
　もっとドキドキしていい筈のこのシチュエーションも、どこか他人事のように考えてしまうのは、全ての動きが緩慢に感じられるせいかもしれない。

「こんな筈じゃないのにな、って」  
　  
　焦りも何も感じられない、他人事のようにそう呟いたバリーにレンは小首を少しだけ傾げた。  
　その仕草が愛おしいなと思ったら、バリーの顔にようやく知らず笑みが浮かんだ。  
　心がなければ、言葉は何も意味を成さない。舌の上で綴られる音よりも、表情や瞳の色の方がよっぽど信ぴょう性があるし雄弁だ。

（お前は知らないんだな、バリー・アレン？）

「…まぁ、いづれにせよ、こうなるなら遅かれ早かれの問題だったろう？」  
　  
　レンの言葉に、バリーは目をぱちくりとさせる。

「遅かれ、早かれ？」

　頷いて肯定する相手に、バリーは少しだけイラつく。決めつけられる要因が全く思いつかない。そもそも自分はずっと女性が好きだというのに。

「俺はお前に惹かれてる。お前は俺に惹かれてる。だったら、きっかけさえあれば行きつくところへ行くだろう？」

　再び目をぱちくりとさせるバリー。

（今、なんて言った？）

　確かに、目の前のキャプテン・コールドは言ったのだ。自分に惹かれている、と。  
　バリーは途端に顔が熱くなってくるのを意識した。

「納得か？」

　納得もなにも、お互いが特別な思いを抱いてるなんて夢にも思わなかった（いや、数回はこの美丈夫な悪党を思って自分を慰めたことはあるかもしれない）バリーだ、何も言葉は返せない。その代わりに顔は真っ赤になってレンの目を愉しませていた。  
　その様子にレンは満足そうに笑う。

「お互いに手加減はなしだ」

　そう言って再び降ってくるレンの唇を、今度はバリーも瞼を閉じて受け止めた。  
　先程とは違って興奮を伴う身体は、余計なことを考えている暇はない。  
　ヒーローとヴィランの関係が少しづつ形を変えていく…。


End file.
